


Shitty Werewolf Erotica Gone Wrong

by tenderpines



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderpines/pseuds/tenderpines
Summary: Y'ever just write about some guys having sex for fun? I do.
Relationships: Jack/Jerry (Tales From the Gas Station)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Shitty Werewolf Erotica Gone Wrong

It was another day at the shitty gas station at the edge of town. Rocco stole some moldy chips -maybe the inbred bastard would finally die, but I won't get my hopes up- and I got another threatening call from Spencer. He said he's in California right now hunting down something that will flay me alive and twist my ribs into braids. I just hung up and called O'Brian real quick.

Jerry came in for his shift a few minutes ago and I had just finished my third shitty werewolf romance novel of the day, it was cheap get off my back. Normally I have resting bitch face regardless of what I read, but I think Jerry saw me blush reading some of the fucking scenes earlier because he had a shit eating grin on his face when he finished scrounging a Snapple from the fridge with the broken light.

"Whatcha reading there, Jack?" He was grinning ear to ear and definitely saw the shitty erotic painting on the cover as I put the book into my bag.

I shrugged and answered as casually as possible "Just some shitty romance novel, the library had the entire series on sale for a quarter each. And for good reason too.".

Jerry raked his hand through his shaggy blond hair "Aren't those books normally read by middle aged women who's husband's don't know where the clitoris is after they tuck little Jimmy in for bed?" I had the misfortune of catching his eyes.

I sighed "Yeah, normally. Call me Karen and make up some story about how I punched you in the dick and demanded $5 off some chips to post on Reddit."

He chuckled, and maybe I was just a bit fried from reading three novels of werewolf fucking in a row or maybe it was the decade of sleep deprivation fucking up my brain but something on his face told me that I should in fact drop the conversation as soon as possible. So I tried to act busy and got up to try to fix the rotten potato chips. Unfortunately for me, my crutch caught a small puddle and I slipped into my ass.

Jerry smiled "You alright Jack? Looked like a hard fall."

I sighed as he came to help me up "Yeah, some headless teen spilled their slushy earlier and I guess I forgot to clean it up."

"Random question but, did you ever play any of the part games as a teenager? Y'know, truth or dare, bloody Mary, spin the bottle?" His eyebrow arched with that last question.

I grabbed at my crutches and shrugged "Yeah a couple times. Went to a few house parties." He let go since I regained my mobile independence (woohoo) and I could now actually make my way over to the chip stand that Rocco fucked up a few hours ago. Jerry, being the wonderfully helpful employee he always was, walked behind me and kept talking.

"So did you ever feel up a girl playing one of those?" Ah, teen years. Girls. She who must not be named. I needed to change the conversation.

"I sucked fifteen dicks in one sitting." I said in the driest voice I could muster "Aren't you like thirty? Here let's turn the tables, how many orgies did you have at your cult before they all killed themselves?"

He huffed "Wasn't a cult. And only two. You know I get touchy about them not inviting me Jacky boy." He pouted and I was woefully reminded of how much he reminded me of a golden retriever, scruffy and too cute for his own good.

"Yeah that's why I brought it up." I said, pushing the last few stray bags into place and oh dear God hopefully no one checks the expiration dates on these or it might be more than Rocco dying.

Then again, I'll just tell our regulars to steer clear until we get a new shipment in.

Unfortunately Jerry took my completion of the task as an opportunity to wrap his arms around my waist and put his chin on the top of my head before whining. Tall bastard. "Jacky why do you gotta hurt me like that? I'm your best bro Marlboro!"

I shivered slightly and pushed the shitty sex scenes away from my thoughts yet again. Jerry apparently noticed "Cold?" He moved his head down and whispered in my ear "I could warm ya up real good, Jacky."

My face felt hot but I would not back down from my solemn vow of sarcasm and apathy. "Who'd watch the counter?".

"Aw who'd even try to steal anything?"

I looked outside the front windows to the massive flying mealworm that was staring intently at us.

"Fair enough point Jack." Jerry's hands found the hem of my hoodie and started traveling up my stomach. This is what I was hoping wouldn't happen, but I was horny and apparently! So was Jerry and the mealworm. "Hey Jack you should really try to put on some weight. I can feel your bones, dude."

"Part of the whole 'no sleep till I die' thing I have going on." His hands were so warm. Was he really fucking twirling my stomach hair? God what a weirdo. I looked over and realized that the mealworm lost interest and flew off. That left just me, Jerry, and whatever the fuck was banging around in the vents.

I knew Jerry was bisexual and well I knew that no matter how hard I tried, I was very much attracted to him. Maybe even in love with him a little. Really not my best unconscious decision. But here we were. In the shitty gas station. With Jerry pushing me up against the counter, hands on my ass trying to grab at anything left. I'm not a healthy man.

He managed to avoid commenting on that again while rubbing my crotch through my jeans "You seem like a virgin to me Jacky, are ya?".

I was, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. "Nope." I tried my very hardest for that not to come out as anything other than casual and apathetic, but somethings you can't just act your way through, like Spencer Middleton cutting off your finger or Jerry Pascal putting his hand down your pants.

He smirked, we both knew I was lying, and got me to a sitting position on the counter after somehow wriggling my jeans down past my knees. Having one fresh leg amputation was very handy when people are getting between your legs. My memory is shaky on a normal day but I could not recall how Jerry moved me from the inedible chip display to the counter or where my crutches ended up. I marked that down as something to care about later, trying not to moan as Jerry sucked on my neck and slipped two fingers into my cunt. I didn't do very well. His fingers were long and I'm pretty sure he had experience because he was really managing to hit some places I didn't even know about. He pulled his mouth away from my neck to examine the very large, purple hickey he had just left.

Jerry whistled " Didn't realize you'd bruise this easy Jack." He flashed a grin "don't wanna be too rough with ya or O'Brian might have my head, huh?". He of course said this while shoving his fingers deep into my cunt harder and leaving scratches on the small of my back.

I tried to answer through the panting and the blood rushing out of my head "She doesn't have to k-know." He started using his thumb to circle my clit and I had to lean into his chest to keep from falling over. I was whining and panting and I could see the tent rising in his pants and I think I saw someone outside watching us. Oh well. Hope it's not a regular.

Jerry took his hand out from between my legs and I'm sad to say that I sucked his fingers when he put them in my mouth. He looked around the store before finally finding the condoms and grabbed a package. I knew he wasn't going to pay for it. I took this time to look outside and realized that it was Kieffer looking at us. God damn, I thought all of those bastards died but I guess one managed to survive for this long. Oh. Wait. Nevermind, the mealworm got him. Nothing lost there.

Jerry returned with his pants pulled down a bit and a condom on his dick. Now I'm not a size king or whatever, but I'm also a bit picky. Of course none of this mattered because he looked to be about seven inches. And no, not circumcised. I'd have to keep that knowledge in case we get another shape shifter in the gas station.

"You ready?" He asked. His voice was a bit softer than I expected.

I nodded and he grabbed me by the hip, scooting my ass to the edge of the counter. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until he had pushed the entire length of his cock into my cunt. I could feel the head of his cock pushing against my cervix and god it felt so good. I let out a shaky breath as Jerry groaned slightly. "Damn Jack, you're pretty damn tight.".

I wrapped my arms around his back, my fingers digging into the cloth of his stupid 'my name is jerry' shirt. I'm not going to lie, my speech was getting a bit incomprehensible, now being able to feel the full length of my beloved ex cult member coworker inside of me. He slipped his arms under my thighs and started thrusting, slow but hard. I may have yelped a few times before I decided to quiet myself as best as possible by biting down on Jerry's neck.

He chuckled a bit as some of his blood got into my mouth "Aw but Jack ya make such cute noises!" He kissed at the hickey he left on my neck and picked up his pace. I moaned loudly over the sounds of his flesh meeting mine. He whispered softly into my ear "You sound just like a virgin."

"You're an asshole Jerry." I could now confidently say that I was in fact no longer a virgin at the ripe age of 27. Now if only I wouldn't be dead by 30. Maybe I'd have to do this more often.

My fingers curled into his back and I wrapped my leg around him as best as I could, I could feel myself nearing orgasm and I had no idea if that would even make Jerry consider stopping. I let out a whine as he started sucking on my neck again, having moved to the other side.

We both stopped suddenly as we heard the wail of. A police siren. Shit. I was 95% sure this was illegal. I looked out the window, still wrapped around Jerry with his dick inside me. I saw O'Brian outside her car, rubbing her forehead.

"What? Do you like an audience?" Jerry whispered in my ear while thrusting one last time before pulling out and making his way to the bathroom. I was then left to struggle to pull up my pants still stranded on the counter. I tried to scoot over and clean up the mess with the rag I left by the cash register.

O'Brian finally decided to walk in and cleared her throat loudly. "I'm only pretending I didn't see that because I know that you and Jerry humping like rabbits is the least of anyone's problems. So tell me about Spencer."

I coughed slightly and pointed to my crutches "Do me a solid first?".

She sighed and grabbed them, graciously gifting me the ability to walk. "You got a lot to cover Jack, get talking."


End file.
